michelangelo memories
by lil mikey21
Summary: in order to save mikey from dieing they have to go in mikey's mind to see his whole memories and then some... DISCONTUNED
1. chapter 1

They have got an red flower from the memory they left as they went to mikey's next memory that is all white and black as they land on the ground softly and see two people running

 _Donnie look up confused "Huh, where are we now."_

 _"I don't know donnie." said leo_

 _"Guys look there's casey and april." said raph_

Casey and april are running super fast then reach the cave and went in

 _"Whooo!" said leo_

 _"They are fast." said raph_

 _"They have taken running practice from mikey probably." said donnie_

 _"They can out run a cheetah with that speed." said leo_

 _"Mikey out ran a cheetah, tiger and a lion." donnie_ _replied_

 _"King of the jungle and wild lost to our baby brother, what a shame." said raph_

 _"Yep and mikey is the queen of them." said donnie_

 _"What queen." said shocked raph_

 _"Shame indee- what queen." said shocked raph_

 _"Yes queen." said donnie_

 _"But he's a g-" raph was interrupted by donnie_

 _"They treat him like the queen and they had made a bet that if mikey wins he will be queen of the wild and forest for 23 months, and if mikey lost they would still make them there queen but for 5 months." donnie replied to there answer_

 _"Bets made with a price heh. They had lost!"_

"So what do you think little ninja mikey want now i missed him since the invasion."

"I bet another mission to fight the foot clan, red."

"Oh hush you needed to stop hanging out with raphael so much."

Casey chuckles. "Why not we always go on solo patrols with mikey some time by ourselves." Then he said this in raph voice. "Let's bash some heads."

 _"Good impression of me."_

Mikey said. "And april you always sound like Leo and donnie. But mainly the leader leo when he give his lessons to us when we didn't listen to his stupid plan that sometimes don't even work."

 _Raph and Donnie laughs heartily. "That's so true haha."_

 _"Hey."_

"Hey mike where are you."

"Yeah."

"I'm in here behind yall I'll be out in a second just need to heal my wounds."

Casey chuckles. "Whoa mikey when and did you did all this."

"Yeah I did and I did it yesterday I was up like four o'clock this morning."

 _"Just like me when i work on something."_

Then they went to mikey's desk to see pictures of his brothers donnie, raph leatherhead and leo smiling on the couch as casey pick it up and is angry

"Why is your brothers picture is on your desk and not us."

"Healing process has completed you may exist sir."

"Thanks Jarvis. Oh um I miss them a little."

Casey tossed the family picture except leatherhead that he had cut out as he put the picture in the trash then he put a picture frame of himself and april with leatherhead.

 _Raph mouth drop. "Did he..."_

 _Donnie look shocked. "Just throw..."_

 _Leo eyes widen. "Our picture in the trash."_

 _"He's going to pay for that when we get out of here."_

"Why did you do that."

Casey yells at mikey. "Did you remember they kicked you out cause they thought you were a traitor, weakling and useless to the team."

 _"What we said that."_

"Yeah, but."

"And it's gonna be our fault..." said casey as he holding mikey bulge stomach. "That we can't protect you and the baby."

Mikey eyes sadden. "I know."

 _All eyes widen in shocked. "WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT THE SHELL! They made our baby brother pregnant since when mikey can get pregnant and didn't tell us about it, alright when we get out of here we are indefinably gonna kill them or hurt them so badly."_

"Yeah I know casey i just missed my brothers i bet them missed me including father."

"Cheer up mikey were gonna get through this. So where's the training room."

Mikey hit casey In the head two times. "You forgot already dumbass."

"Ahh." Casey screamed in pain as he have two huge bumps on his head. "I'm sorry my love."

 _Raph laugh at casey. "Hahahaha that is funny."_

April laughed heartily. "Hahahahaha. Hahahahaha. Hahahahaha." *inhale* "Hahahaha. Hahahaha. That's so funny hahaha you got hit in the head two times hahaha *inhale* hahaha." "Hahaha Hahaha dumbass hahahahah hahahahah. I have to pee but can't stop laughing hahaha."

Mikey giggle softly. Then casey said, "Oh hurt my feelings."

 _Current brothers smirks. "Thank you mikey."_

"April you know it."

"Yeah I do mikey-san." said april as she start to carry mikey bridal style.

"Whoa..." He giggles softy. "Hey put me down ape-kun, i can walk on my own."

"Never you need to get off your feet anyway hang on." They went to the huge door and went in as raph, leo and donnie are screaming in shocked that they see an huge room with training session and practice then see leatherhead and klunk training with robot jarvis.

Leatherhead smirks. "Hello friends."

Klunk jump to mikey shoulder. "Meow."

"Hello sir mikey, miss april . . . . . . . . casey."

 _"Hahaha! Even the robot doesn't like him." said donnie_

"You see that mikey he hates me."

"You shouldn't have mess with him while he was training session and practice the forest animals."

Casey eyes lit up. "I know that but he deserves that babe. The rust bucket of bolts deserve it."

Leatherhead and klunk smirks then back away from jarvis as they see his metal hand went to a fist. "Ooooohhhhh your in trouble." April smirks then she carry and lay mikey on the couch holding his hand as he sat down sexily and innocent smile.

"Casey I wish you shouldn't have said that. He has the mind like donnie but greater."

 _"He made the robot more like me." said sulking donnie_

Casey smirks. "I know that but hey.. wahhhhh."

Mikey smile. Casey moved out the way from the fist to the face.

"Raaaawrr." said jarvis as he tackle him. Casey and Jarvis is slashing and punching hit after hit and block after block as Mikey and April are watching there every single movement, power and stance then mikey sees the mistake they had made as april rubbing his pregnant belly to signal him the mistake.

"Hmm casey your stance is a little bit off and Jarvis punch a little bit harder than you did with april."

Both nodded at mikey then charge at eachother in full speed.

"Hockey swift kick course."

 _"Wait did he just name a move of hockey."_

 _"Yes. Yes he did."_

 _"I'm impressed i should name my moves."_

"Red blazing hawk." There powerful hit combined with such force the couch they were sitting on flew back a little but april and mikey didn't budge an inch of the impact as they sit on another couch that was under it.

"Whoa... so much power." said lh

Casey panting heavy as smirk. "Ready for round two."

"Ooh, round two already." said mikey then april had whisper in his ear then nod as she walked away.

Jarvis panting then smirks as well. "Ready." Casey grab two swords run at him so did Jarvis there swords combine and start slashed and dash then was face to face then april appeared out of nowhere pushing them back with her Japanese fans.

"Not letting you boys have all the fun now are we." 😉

Casey and Jarvis smirks at her. "Your fast we like it."

"Hehe." April blow kiss air then take her hair bow off.

Mikey said it in a gay voice. "Oh my gosh."

 _Donnie blushing madly. "So cute."_

 _"Come on dude every time you see her you say cute or beautiful."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Sure."_

"Haaaa." said april as she swat like a cat her hair transform into a medusa hair style have two swords in her hands. "Ready for this butt whopping ima about to give you two again brothers." Casey and Jarvis have gotten scared of her new form.

"Don't mess with her when she is like that. Try to hit her and see what happens."

"Hmm." Jarvis suddenly disappeared and try to hit her with his sword but was caught by april's hand and he said with a smirks. "You saw me didn't you."

"Yes practice after practice with mikey i got the hang of it."

Casey look at the two then disappear. April sense him and she did a back flip and april have a cut on her left cheek. "Sneaky lil bastard are you."

 _"How dare he cut her."_

 _"You know she has healing ability now right."_

 _"No i didn't."_

Casey smirk softly. "You too." He dodged jarvis and april moves and swords.

"Hey play kiss the ninja."

April smirks then side swipe casey and jarvis off guard and pinned them with both if her katana blades. "I win the kiss for Mikey."

Casey sat up quickly. "What no fair you cheated April."

April said innocent look. "Who me cheated I did no such thing."

"Yes you did red haired nerd."

"What did you said you snagged tooth bastard."

Mikey sweatdrop at the two. "Eh! Just like raph and leo when they argue but no cussing involved."

"Not again."

"We're they fighting when i was sick for three weeks."

 _"You was sick for three weeks what the shell."_

"Yes they where my lord. And Casey had her in a choke hold as April got of that and did the walls of Jericho on him hard."

Casey and April growling like a mad dog with weapons draw at eachother.

 _"Their just like us when we fight."_

 _"Yeah to see who ever wants to pair up with mikey. Donnie cheated on that."_

 _"Hehe had to do it dude. Because mikey doesn't like to fight when someone is fighting over him and to take care of him."_

 _"Hmm. True on that."_

 _"But you always get him for missions."_

 _"Remember last time you did a mission with mikey."_

 _"Yeah i remember."_

"You cheated april admitted."

"No I did not cheated bastard."

"Did so."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Didn't.

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did.

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

Mikey cover his ears. "God they worst than my brothers when they fight."

 _"But we fight all the time."_

 _"Sometimes."_

 _"Sometimes... sometimes." Donnie said angrily "You two idiot's almost got yourselves killed by the purple dragons and the footclan while arguing for two hours then me and mikey had to deafening the two of you while we worked our ass to protect you and you didn't know when you heard mikey screaming._

 _"Because Leo got on my nerves that day."_

 _"What, did not."_

 _"Did to."  
_

 _"Did not."_

 _"Don't start please."_

 _Both said. "Sorry."_

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID!"

"DIDN'T!"

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

"DID."

"DIDN'T."

Casey smirks and said. "Did not."

"Did." april said then she had realize what she had said then sulked sadly. "Why that reversible sycologe why you had tricked me you hockey bastard."

 _"Heh, nice one Casey."_

Casey smirks and kiss mikey on the lips. "Yeah."

Mikey raise an eyebrow. "Really. Babe reverse sycologe on april to win the arugement to this love, really."

"Yeah seems like it."

"Raph and Leo could of did that to me like that but tickle me instead."

 _"Yeah we forgot what we where arguing about."_

 _"Mikey laughter always cheer us up."_

 _Donnie smile and said. "Yeah."_

"Like this." said april as she started to tickle mikey sides.

"Hahaha... hahaha stop it... Hahaha.. Hahaha. I'm to ticklish haha...*inhale* Hahaha.. yes like that hahaha."

Casey smile and joined in. "That's the mikey we know and love."

"Tra..trai..tor hahaha."

"Sorry to interrupt your fun but master we have an intruder." said jarvis as casey and april stop tickling mikey to let him breathe and they both helped him up in his throne.

"Who is it."

"Bring him in boys." said jarvis as the doors have opened. The brothers, april and casey eyes widen in shocked to see it was tigerclaw who's struggling to get out of the gorillas guards strong grip on him.

"Let me go... i don't want to see him." "You gorilla bastards let me go...i don't want to see him." said tigerclaw then he was struck in the head by one of the gorilla guards. "Ack you bastard, let me freaking go."

1st gorilla said. "Stop resisting we said tigerclaw. Then the gorilla crushed tigerclaw arm making him scream in agony pain making tears in his eyes as he try to let get his arm free without success to escape.

 _"Hate to be him right now." said leo_

2nd gorilla said. "That was for escaping in china with the enemy."

"That's enough gong and kong, he had enough."

Gong and Kong kneel then stand up. "Sorry master!" Then they pushed tigerclaw to the ground hard towards him as he got up and they left to went back to patrolling in the forest.

 _Donnie growling and said. "Tigerclaw..."_

 _"Donnie what's wrong."_

 _"When we we're fighting him, he had put his hands on mikey's waist and thighs."_

 _"What!"_

 _"That cat bastard."_

Mikey not looking over his shoulder. "Tigerclaw..."

Tigerclaw gasp and stand straight. "Midnight." Then he got on his hands and knees.

"What are you doing here in my forest."

"I came to see my sisters.'

 _Together they said. "Wait he has sisters, I hope they aren't evil like him."_

April and casey raise their eyebrows. "Are you sure."

"Yes I'm sure let me see my sisters... please."

"Magic word granted." said mikey as he stand up and stomp the floor twice and snap his fingers once. The ground infront of them opened up as they gasp except for mikey as they see black and red color under the ground as the grim reaper floated out with his scythe and kneel to his master mikey for an order.

"Let him see his sisters grim."

Grim nodded then raise his hand as two souls rised out of the ground and he spoke in native language as they began to glow and it came to life to see two female tigers come out.

Tigress and polena stretch there bones and legs. Polena is a black and white tiger, wearing an black blouse shirt and pink skirt with black leggans. Tigress is a orange and black tiger, wearing a black t-shirt and red pants.

 _"There beautiful."_

 _"Hitting on them already fearless."_

 _Leo blushing and embarrassed. "Am not."_

 _Raph and Donnie said. "Sure you are."_

Tigress said. "That was a long nap, you wanted us out mikey."

"Yes."

Polena said. "What is it this time, killing or hunting."

Tigerclaw smiled happily. "Tigress, polena."

Polena look at tigerclaw disgusting. "I see your still working for that metal-head, traitor."

 _"There not evil."_

 _"Thank God."_

"But sis..."

"Save it I know the turtles didn't kill our parents, shredder did!"

Tigerclaw eyes widen. "Who told you that."

Tigress and Polena said. "Our new brother/sensei mikey."

Tigerclaw look at mikey angrily. "Yooou! I told you not to break your promise to not tell them."

"Hmph, promises are meant to be broken when you broken your promise not to go evil."

"Yeah but i was arrested in china..."

"Ugh, save it tigerclaw you disgust me."

Tigerclaw ears folded back sadly as tigress smirks and whisper to polena.

Polena smirks and said. "Master mikey."

"Yes sister."

"Can we have fun with our traitors brother."

Tigerclaw eye widen in horror. "What!"

"You may."

Tigress and polena hold hands then intertwine there tails and smirks at him.


	2. brotherlysisterly: april and mikey

In the previous memory they had got an fox tail and ears then they went to the next memory they land in April's house and her bedroom to see their baby brother in april's room sulking and looking at the window

Mikey sigh sadly.

April giggle.

Mikey think in his head. 'End me now, God!'

 _"Hey now wait a minute how come mikey gets to stay in her house and room and not us." said donnie_

 _"I wished that we didn't say bad names to mikey." said leo_

 _"Yeah i wished and; did you or did you not remember donnie, that her mother april's mother do not i repeat do not like nor love us. And even she doesn't love you going out with her daughter, she wanted her and mikey to go together and date ut she said and i quote " why can't mikey love her like you do i hate you and your eldest brothers except mikey he gets to stay as he please. And she almost killed us with an dagger ax donnie **AN AX BRO."** said raph_

 _Leo and donnie said. "Yeah i know that but..." Then raph interrupted them_

 _"Don't you but me, do you remember that she almost try to kill us when we was about to get mikey home because master splinter had told him to come home on phone but he didn't answer his phone because it was dead and we went over there and mikey, april and her mother are playing one piece raging blood we knock on the door and mikey smiled hug us and we screamed and ran for our lives when april mother had grab her shotgun and shot at us. We were thirty feet away from her house and we saw mikey hug her and april then ran to us and we home. Remember that donnie you almost got your head cutoff when she saw you kissing her daughter."_

 _"Phew that was super close into killing you donnie."_

 _Donnie rub his neck. "Yeah i remember that and it was the first date i went with april and we went to her house and met her mother she was chocking me as april try to pry her hands off of me and i was about to lose consciousness when i heard mikey's voice to let me go. I was let go and try to regain my breath and look shocked that mikey is there to stop her."_

 _Raph smirks. "Hehhe smart-ass."_

 _"What was that bone-head."_

 _"Don't call me that, nerd."_

 _"Or what bonehead."_

 _Raph and Donnie glaring at eachother angrily then l_ _eo break them apart. "Hey no fighting in here."_

 _Raph roll his eyes. "Pht whatever."_

April look at the two dress in her hands while looking at the mirror. "Hey mikey i can't choose what dress i like to a date with donnie, what dress do you like the red velvet with the two piece that shows my stomach with gold earrings and red shoes or the black one with gold earrings and jewelry necklace on it."

 _Raph, leo and donnie said. "The red one."_

Mikey not looking at her while looking at the window. "The black one sis."

"Huh i prefer the red one mike-" She stop her sentence to see mikey looking at the window sadly as she put her two dress on the bed and walk to him. "What's wrong why do you seem so down."

"Ever since you and donnie have been dating a couple of months now, me and donnie never go out or do brotherly stuff like we used to. I always stood up to him first when we were little then the others. And i'm getting less and less happy by the minute."

 _"M..mikey. You guys were right mikey is suffering from depression and sadness."_

 _"We told you donnie."_

 _"And you didn't want to listen to us because you were blabbing, yapping and awing about your first date with april as we saw our baby brother mikey went to his room when you said something about your date with April. And he was acting of thoughts of suicide, loss of appetite and he had loss a lot of weight."_

 _"Wait what. He was that depressed and sad."_

 _"Yes and he won't eat at the lair with us anymore he just cook for us lunch and dinner and then he eats over there with april's mother for a mother and son bonding."_

 _"And april mother is scary when she's angry at us."_

 _"But not to mikey."_

Then the alarm clock came off then mikey unintentionally without looking at the clock he had destroyed it with his barefist as everybody look at him shocked at how strong he is in the last sixteen years

"Sorry april, I got you another one." Mikey went to his bag and took out an guitar hero clock that played different music and it went to slow jam music as two birds starting to it and they dance slowly making mikey smile at them.

"Come on, mikey let's dance."

"No I don't want to dance."

"Come on i seen you dance thousands of times."

"Yeah but..."

"Just one, please just one dance a slow one."

"Okay let's make room okay." mikey said then clap his hands. All the forest animals appear out of nowhere then made an her room big enough as they see april's mother in a rocking chair sleeping peacefully with a fox and wolf protecting her when she sleeps as the fox and wolf wag there tails when they see mikey and yip softly.

 _"She peacefully when she sleep but dangerous when she goes after the three of us."_

"I didn't know my mother was here and why the animals."

"Every time when she gets lonely, sad and scared when both of us goes on patrol with the boys or with casey, she ask me to call my animals luna the fox and sky the wolf to protect her when she sleeps and i order them to kill them if it's a burglar." mikey said as he scratch luna and sky ears as they purr of the touch of there master.

Luna panting and nuzzle mikey hand.

"Whoa, how did you do all of this mikey."

"I connect to all the animals to forest. I'm an animal lover and goes to the forest when I feel sad and depressed."

 _"Did he said..."_

 _"Sad and..."_

 _"Depressed."_

"We dance, baby bro."

"No i'm not dancing with you today april." mikey said as he was about to pull away from april.

"Please mikey, I let you braid my hair," she said twirling her hair making mikey look at her. "I know you have a soft spot for braiding hair and your the best at doing it and i know you did my cousin and little nephew hair."

Mikey sigh. "They told you didn't they."

"Yes."

"Them sneaky bastards, okay." April and mikey dance the tango then april switched it up to dip mikey sexy as mikey look at her shocked at how did she do that quickly and fast.

Mikey blushing madly. "April what are you doing."

"I just want to switch it for you if it's alright." she said and got close to mikey's face making him blush harder.

 _"It's cute that mikey's blushing."_

 _Leo and Donnie said. "Yeah super cute."_

Mikey gulp. "No." Mikey spinned april around fast then stop her as she's wearing an black red dress that covers her knees with red heels he braid it at the end of her hair

"Two in one."

"How you do that."

"I'm called the special one am I not."

"Yeah but..."

Mikey wink at her. "Never kiss and tell big sis."

"What no fair little brother."

"Hahaha yes it is."

"No it anit."

April tackle him off the bed into the ground tickling him on his sides as he laughed

"S-stop it...hahhaha. stop.. .hahhahahha."

 _Raph chuckling. "I love mikey when he smiles."_

 _"Yeah true."_

"Never." she said then all of a sudden she sense something by her window as she stop tickling mikey.

"April what's wrong."

April went to her window to see three kranng bots searching for something

"The kraang are here." she whispered and mikey got up off the floor and went to April's closet to pull out a sniper rifle loading three bullets in the gun as his brothers and April are super shocked

"Eh, when did you that gun and where."

 _"Yeah where did he get guns, i seen him went in my room pulling out four guns in my hammock."_

 _"We don't know, i seen him getting bullets out of my boa-staff."_

"Oh your mother didn't tell you that me and your mother was assassins and witch hunters."

'What? How old was you when you met her."

"I was six years old and she was eighteen. She put six bullets to my chest."

 _Leo and Raph shuddering in shock. "S..six...six bullets to his chest, how the shell is mikey still living after that."_

 _"He was complaining about chest problems when he returned with splinter for art supplies."_

April is confused. "Why?"

Mikey smirks evily as he look straight at enemies with the sniper gun

 _"He's scary like splinter when he told us to stop fighting while mikey was sleeping to rest his wounds."_

 _"Yeah and hit us with his cane."_

 _"And pressure points."_

"I put sixteen bullets to her chest and we became best friends after the assassination of John F. Kennedy that we didn't even plan on assassinating him because of the shredder did that for the power of his company." Then shot the three of the kranng bots when they we're about to run away then put the gun away in her closet.

 _"What..."_

"Now where were we oh yeah..." April said as she pin mikey to the ground and tickle his sides. "Give in and say uncle."

"Hahaha stop it hahaha." mikey laughing. "Never." Then he look at the time on her new clock. "Okay oka..okay hehehe uncle uncle, *panting* "Stop tickling me it's time for onnie to get here he must not know I was here."

April stop tickling him. "What, why."

 _"Yeah why is that."_

"Hmmm like the usual when i'm not at home or in trouble or that we fail the mission by my fault which some are true."

"No is not."

"Are you sure about that apri!, angry. a lesson. tell me to go back home."

 _"He knows everything."_

 _"Photographic memory."_

Then a sign showed outside turtle titan sign mikey smile

"Bye april have fun with your date with onnie, transform." he whistle softly body glowed orange.

"Bye mikey." Mikey body glowed into a human boy superhero then transform into a cat to go through the window like magic and transform into a bird flying away happy as his brothers are in shocked then mikey flew down to signal look at casey and titan.

"Casey what happened."

Casey hyperventilating and said. "My sister's they got kidnapped."

"What i told you to protect them not go out some where."

"I'm sorry."

"I told you to take your sisters with you at all times."

"And he founded this at the door." said titan

"I know who's that, casey come with me. You wanna know what I do what my brothers don't know."

"Yes." Mikey and casey went to the park hiding behind the tree thirty minutes see the kidnapper dropping the sisters who held on to eachother scared.

"Sheila, Caheli." said casey as he was about to go out there to stop him but was grabbed by mikey.

"Wait a minute."

"Why my sisters are going to be killed..." he stopped in his sentence when he see two squirrels loading a gun and fired a shot for the kill to the head. "Awesome forest animals."

"Thank you."

"You two girls going to be good don't scream when I kill you uhn." said the man then he was shot in the head.

Caheli gasp at the dead man then look at the bullet that's on the floor.

Sheila said. "We know that bullet from somewhere."

Caheli smiled. "Can it be.."

"Girls." Both look up to see casey and mikey running to them they smiled as they are hugged tightly to them as casey is looking for any wounds or injuries on them but didn't find any.

"Uncle mikey. Big bro."

 _"Wait uncle mikey he's there uncle."_

 _"Yeah he babysit them when he goes somewhere or go to school." said raph_

 _Donnie groaned. "What no fair."_

"Now go home I let my animals clean this."

"Okay. Come on sisters."

"Okay." said shelia and kiss mikey cheek. "See you later."

Caheli giggle and hug mikey. "Bye bye mikey."

Mikey smile. "Bye girls and casey." Three wolves and two foxes came out of nowhere and ate the body as mikey giggle evily then walk to the body clothes to search for something then check and found a red and blue jewels and one orange one that he ate

"Perfect and delicious that's what the police need back bring this back to the police sassy."

Sassy yip then nodded as she put it in her mouth and run to the police station.

"Mikey we gotta go." said titan

Both flew up then land to the building as they see donnie and april leaving the movies smiling as they look at mikey wiping a tear from his eye

"Mikey."

 _"M..mikey." said donnie as was about to put his hand on mikey's shoulder but it went through. "Mikey i'm sorry."_

 _"You see donnie."_

 _"This why mikey spend time with us more and casey."_

 _"Okay I stop going every day to spend more time with our baby brother mikey."_

 _"Okay. and please don't say april around him he will sulk and go to his room." leo asked donnie_

 _"Note to self thank you."_

Mikey breaking voice. "I'm fine let's just go to base right now."

"But midnight..."

Mikey grab titan by his shirt to his level. "I'm fine let's go."

"Sorry sir." They got angry when titan and mikey dance in sync and got even madder when titan put his hands on there baby brother waist as titan dip mikey when then have twirl around twice then almost kiss eachother on the lips as they fly away titan start to hum then mikey start to sing

Mikey: Once I was seven years old my daddy told me

Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely

Once I was seven years old

Mikey sings softly

It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger

Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker

By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor

Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure

 _"He has a voice of an angel. said sighing raph. "It warms my heart and it calms my anger down just a bit."_

 _"So you do have a soft side for mikey."_

 _Raph ignored him feel calm. "Don't care leo. You have a softie side of mikey as well."_

 _"Yah i love it when mikey sings to us when we can't even sleep at night."_

Titan: Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me

Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely

Once I was eleven years old

 _All eyes turn into fire. "A wife or husband he better not be, looking to mikey into marriage. If he does were going to hunt him down and kill him good and dead. Forget father's rule to not get revenge or just not get to violence into battle."_

I always had that dream like my daddy before me

So I started writing songs, I started writing stories

Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me

Cause only those I really love will ever really know me

They we're about to sing together when mikey eyes glowed and he transformed into dog growling even more madly then back to normal then stop flying and look at the other direction

"Some one is in trouble."

Titanman use his sensitive hearing. "It's your big brother donnie and april. They are surrounded by thousands of krang on the roof."

April in mikey mind. "Mikey help us."

Mikey look serious. "We are coming."

 _"Why didn't you tell us that you we're in trouble."_

 _"Yeah d why didn't ya."_

 _"They destroyed my phone to get help from the two of you. I didn't know that mikey saved us from the kraang."_

 _"Look at them go."_

Mikey whistle. "Hey kraang."

Kraang Bots look up at the sound of the voice.

April smile. "Guys."

Donnie look at the heroes and eyes widen.

Leader: "Who are you."

Titan smirk. "You don't know us, shall we."

"Let's." said mikey as he take out orange powder

"Cover your eyes donnie." said april

"Why." donnie asked her confused

"You don't need to see this."

"Okay." said donnie as he cover his eyes s well as april cover her eyes too.

Mikey throw the orange powder in the air and said. "Look up."

Purple dragons look up. Titan and mikey smirks evilly then laugh maniacally.

Mikey cross his arms then put them down. "Transform."

Mikey body transform into a girl body and wearing a balance of the queen outfit then titan transform himself into horse then destroyed them and killing all of them then the leader eyes widen at his men dead so quickly then drop his weapon

"No my men, who are you."

They laughed at him then disappeared then was stabbed in the stomach and gasp in pain then they said. "Your worst nightmare."


	3. Chapter 3

The memory changed as they got an orange flower from the other memory they have left and it was the forest and see the leaves have blood smears and half of the tree

 _"Oh no not this memory, when i was mind controlled by the shredder. Please not this again, please change it or better yet let me the shell out of here, I don't want to see this again. Let me out of here i remember this and i wasn't pretty. Please not this please. My punishment is not enough to you, I get it!" Raph said eyes widen_

 _"Hey, wait a minute raph! Wait a minute bro. We want to see what happened to mikey. What's wrong with that raphael!" Leo replied to raph_

 _"Yeah we want to see what happened to out brother mikey when we were knocked out after we were stabbed by you raph". Donnie said_

 _"Please don't see this please i beg of you, i felt so bad and feel so guilty of what i did to him. I cut myself every time I had nightmares about it". Raph said begging his brothers not to see the memory_

 _"You did what now". Donnie said_

 _"Nothing!" said lying raph._

They see there baby brother mikey standing up bleeding from his head, neck, under his right cheek and both of his legs while looking at raph who is bleeding on his cheek in shocked that he fell to his knees still gripping his two sais in each hand looking at mikey sadly

Raph on his knees shaking! "I have to kill you! I have to... destroy... the only light and sunshine that I have left! But I love you... I LOVE YOU BABY BROTHER!" He said as tears rolling down his face with his head down in sad voice "I love you, Mikey!?"

"Raphie," mikey said with a smile and drop both of his kusarigama nunchucks softly "Don't cry."

 _"Raph..." donnie and leo said shocked looking at raph "You didn't!"_

 _"I'm s...sorry." said raph looking away tear forming "I didn't want to but the shredder mind control was stronger than me and I had to do it I want to die."_

 _"Don't say that raph." said leo_

 _"It's true every time I hurt mikey I wanted to kill myself but fail every time when mikey comes in my room I stop and mikey cheers me up" raph said looking down sadly as donnie l_ _ook at leo who look at him sadly_

Mikey walk up to him! "Raphie... raph... raphael look at me... big brother please." said mikey as both raph look up sadly tears falling down as he smile softly wipeing his tears away "Don't cry raph. You have to trust me on this big brother and kill me now for your sake." said emotionless mikey

 _"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" said shocked leo and donnie_

 _"I said the same thing." said sad raph then donnie said "But, why" and he see raph look at the memory_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" said eye widen raph "B-but I don't want to kill you!" he said look down again

"Raph" said mikey lift his head up again. "You have to trust me on this big brother" He smiled softly "It's going to be alright. Please brother!"

 _"Why is he smiling and calm about this, when he's about to be killed by you, raphael." said shocked leo_

 _"It's part of his plan, fearless." said sad raph_

 _"What the shell kind of plan is that. That's a dangerous, trajectory and-" said leo as he was interrupted by donnie_

 _"Deadly one." said donnie_

 _"You don't have to rub it in guys, my guilt is punishment to this." said sulking raph_

 _"Sorry!" said leo and donnie_

"Come on bonehead" said mikey as he kiss his cheek shocking and sadden him more. "Kill me... I love you big brother, raphie."

Raph touch his cheek softly as he look at him sadly! "Mikey. I love you too please forgive me after this please."

They see mikey gasp softly and eyes widen but kept on smiling as raph hugged him as he pierced through mikey stomach with one his sais as mikey look at raph weakly as raph eyes widen at what he did to his baby brother

"Mikey I'm sorry." said raph

"R...Rap..hie..." mikey smiled weakly and he was about to hit the floor but raph caught him and put his head in his lap looking sadly "Ra...raph."

"Mikey no please, save your strength please it's going to be okay" said raph breaking voice. "I'm s...so..sor..ry, mikey! It's all my fault. If I didn't run after the shredder I wouldn't be mind controlled by him and in to this and i am no brother of yours anymore just a traitor, " Raph said as more tears fall from his face to mikey's shoulder "To you! I'm sorry."

Mikey looking weak at him. "D...don't c..cr.. cry r..rap..hie it's g...go..ing t...to be al..rig..ht!" mikey said as he touch his cheek "St..op yo..ur c..ry..in..g it's n..no..not yo..you...yo..ur fau..fa..ult. I for..gi..ve y..you!"

"But it is my fault baby brother" raph said leaning in mikey's hand! "I let the enemy control me then killing you, as i watching you die in front of me. Don't die please please."

Mikey take his last breath and said "I lov..e yo..u nig...ht...watc...her re...bel" Then he dies with his eyes open in raph arms. Raph hears his final words and last breath then to look down to see no life in mikey's sky baby blue eyes are now dull grayish eyes are open his chest is not beating, unresponsive and unloving from his sweet voice no voice just silent as raph look shocked as tears finaly fall from his face

Raph put his hand on mikey cold dead face! "Mikey no p...please don't die wa...wa..ke up baby brother" he said as he start to shake mikey slightly "Mikey! No. No please Mikey. I need you please come back come back" raph said as more tears fell from his eyes, "Your my light and sunshine don't go away, please" He sobbing "Love you to turtle titan midnight. I'm sorry please don't die come back" He said sobbing on mikey chest! "Ba..by br..oth..er. I'm sorry"

 _"I'm sorry that I was born a mutant freak, brother. I wished that I have never exist with anger problems." said sulking raph_

 _"Don't say that, it's alright Raph?" said worried donnie_

 _"The past is the past." said leo_

 _"But that still haunts me." said raph_

"😭 baby brother I'm sorry...i'm sorry." said crying raph

"Raphael Rebel Hamato is your job done killing the young freak so called baby brother." said shredder

Raph wipe his eyes! "Yes master shredder" he said as he lift mikey head to take off his orange mask then set him down gently and close mikey eyes! "I'm sorry."

 _"How did he know my middle name." said shocked raph_

 _"I think he over heard master splinter saying rebel and midnight." donnie replied_

 _Raph sulk in sadness "Thus is why we hate our middle names."_

 _"Only you and mikey have middle names." leo said_

Shredder laugh sinister making everyone shudder "Excellent! Now come back to base to kill your other two brothers and also then find your father to kill him quick and painless. Is that clear slave minion." shredder said evily as he signed out

"Yes shredder. I'll see you later mikey in the havens." said sad raph

Raph put mikey's orange mask on his left wrist to a reminder that he had killed him by mistake or something like that master splinter had said then he walk away from the forest, his tears still falling from his cheeks not looking back, then they heard rustling and see a nose then it was 4 adult wolves came out of the forest as they circled around mikey's body as raph, leo and donnie try to attack them from getting him but they went through them as the watched in shocked to see the first wolf on their right jump in disappear in mikey wound on his stomach, the second wolf jumped in disappear on his chest, as the third and fourth wolfs jumped in mikey's closed eyes as they glowed brightly as the brothers cover their eyes of the bright blue orange light

 _"That's how mikey is alive I'm so glad about it. But I'm still guilty and ashamed about what I did to our baby brother, only sunshine and light." said raph as_ _eo and donnie hug raph who hugged them back_

Then the light died down as they see the wolves came out of mikey's body parts of their fur has some blood as they shaked it off and lay down near their master to wake up then in three to four seconds mikey eyes open then rises up like the undertaker

Mikey look at his stomach and smiled! "Thank you my friends for healing me and bringing me back to life" He look at his kits then giggle. "Okay okay. I missed you too." The wolves nuzzle him happily that he's alive and okay. and mikey said "Well raphie must of went back to the shredder and got my mask into thinking that he really killed me but," He smile softly! "It's okay" His eyes and head changed into a tiger back to normal! "Animals rule dude."

 _All hugging each other! "He's scary when he's serious and angry he looks like he has been possessed by a demon our baby brother."_

Four wolves wag their tails 'yip yip'

"You have an idea what is it." said curious mikey as the 1st wolf nod to him then the others who got in there positions, the wolves run around speed demon fast as they transform into a new mask that is orange with red tails at the end mikey smirks as his brothers we're shocked including raph he was super shocked that the wolves transform into the mask.

"Awesome just like raphie" said mikey as his eyes sadden eyes turn dull grey "He's probably heartbroken and crying in his head when he left."

 _"I don't show that much emotions around mikey I'll be to softy." said raph then hear leo said "and your feelings" and raph got angry at him "W_ _hat was that fearless" he said death glare him._

 _"Nothing." said snickering leo_

 _"Oh brother. said donnie as he rolled his eyes_

Mikey put the mask on then with a serious tone! "The shredder is going to pay for making my brother kill me and injury fearless leader leo and donnie" he tilt his head smirking. "Hypothesis I got to learn that on the enemy sooner or later" he giggle evilly. Mikey crouched in a running stance position then mikey look up smirking then start running super fast like a real sneaky real ninja leaving nothing but air and dust

 _"Whoa he's super fast." said awing raph_

 _"That's why he's the fastest and more outgoing than us." said donnie_

 _"Because he's adhd right d." said donnie_

 _"That and special like sensei said."_

 _"Can't believe he holds that much energy inside him." said raph_

 _"He's the light of our sunshine that makes us happy."_

Mikey slide to a stop to see tigerclaw guarding the entrance! "Well there you are big kitty"

 _Donnie growl angrily "Tigerclaw!"_

Mikey eyes glowed yellow. "Plan A into action! Polena are you ready."

Polena said! "Y _es midnight, time for a payback."_

 _"Wait he had a plan." said shocked donnie_

 _"Yes he does." said leo_

 _"With what." said raph_

Mikey in a girl singing voice! "Oh tigerclaw~"

 _"Oh-no not the..." said sad donnie_

 _"Mind bending trick." said raph and leo_

"Who's there?" said alert tigerclaw as he take his weapon out

"Big brother~" Where are you big brother!" said mikey in polena voice

"Huh... that voice it can't be" said shocked and confused tigerclaw

"I thought you wanted to play with me big brother." said mikey in polena voice

Tigerclaw eyes widen let his weapon down slowly! "P-polena" he said frantically as he is trying to find her! "Where is she at... polena."

"What's wrong big brother, you missed me."

Tigerclaw said in breaking voice. "Yes... i do... miss you very much in my life! Where are you... I haven't seen you over a year, POLENA! I miss you baby sister where are you" he said frantically turning his head to find where she at. "Where are you! Polena"

"Why did you join the scary metal man. And not with us going to the park, you told and promise me and tigress that you take a break from that scary man of your boss big bro."

Tigerclaw a tear fell from his face! "Polena..."

 _Donnie feeling sad and said "He's making me uncomfortable to watch this."_

 _"Me too." said leo_

 _"Not me, tigerclaw deserves it better than me." said raph_

 _"But you killed him. said unemotional donnie_

 _"But you yelled at him then almost got him killed by tigerclaw." raph replied_ _unemotional_

 _"Why!" said donnie as he sulks in shame_

 _"Raph!" said leo_

 _"Payback." said raph_

"Why don't you see me anymore... why... you don't love me as a sister anymore... is that it" mikey in polena voice crying softly "Because I'm useless to you... is that it big brother"

 _Donnie look sad and raph said "T_ _hat"s what happened when we did that to him."_

 _"Mainly to you raph." said leo_

"Your not useless..." said tigerclaw as more tears forming. "No it's not... where are you so I can see you again..."

Mikey had transformed into a female seven year old black and white tiger wearing a black shirt and a pink skirt crying by a tree as his brothers are amazed at there little brother acting but feel guilty when they did that to him; tigerclaw went to her and hugged her like raph did when mikey had ran away from home. She crying softly then a evil smile appear on her face then she hugged him back as they see mikey hands went to tigerclaw neck paralyzing and making him unconscious, polena giggle evily then transform back to himself.

 _"That's sad that we did that to mikey." said_

 _"But not like that." said leo_

Mikey in his normal voice "Night night big brother" he said as he high three polena "Good job polena."

Polena high three mikey, "It was nothing, baby brother."

Mikey smile eyes shine baby blue "Your welcome"

"Now get your brothers, master" said polena as she kiss his cheek then disappeared

"Will do."

Mikey ran then jump up to the twenty floor to see foot clan members loading things and guns then he see his good friend a wolf in there hiding in position under the trucks then mikey went through the glass like it was nothing mad no sound at all then when he got out it had shattered

 _"He has to teach us that when we get out of here." said raph_

 _"I hear ya." said donnie_

Kraang Bots look at the broken glass "What was that."

They heared an noise behind them they look to be a baby wolf with baby blue eyes whimpering as all the kraang bots drop there weapons and awe at the baby wolf in there presence as the wolf growl cutely wagging his tail


	4. B-team: mikey and donnie moment

They have got an mask and a cape from the last memory and it changes into the memory of an large forest name crayonbion then see donnie and mikey in there looking super awesome donnie is wearing an armored suit with a sword and shield and mikey is in a beautiful cat and a fox kit suit wearing real fox ears and a beautiful tail that is white and orange at the end

"B-team baby" said smirking donnie as he put sword in front of mikey as he sit on it. "Is the best team than the our big brother a-team."

 _"Yeah right." said scoffed raph_

 _"Well we are raph." said donnie_

 _"How can you say that."_

 _"We don't fight nor argue like the two of you." said donnie_

 _"Well that is true." said leo_

 _"Because the two of you get along with eachother and we don't"_

Mikey looking cute sitting on the sword crossleg and said "Let's go d."

 _"Mikey looks cute like that." said leo_

 _"Yeah I know." said awing donnie_

 _"He looks like a little tot again." said smirking raph_

 _"Aww that's nice of you." said leo_

 _"Don't tell mikey I said that."_

 _"We won't raphie._

 _"Don't call me that only mikey says it."_

 _"You got to stop hiding your feelings bro!" said leo as he look at the memory._

 _"I can do what I want." said raph_

 _"But mikey controls what your doing."_

 _Raph is shocked that donnie saw him and mikey talking! "What you sa-." Then he see donnie smirking then he looked away_

"Right" said donnie then he throw his sword up as mikey jump up as he grab donnie hand before he left in the air! "Whooo" he smiled and run to trees to trees with mikey beside as mikey smile at donnie as he hug mikey then jump grabbing mikey hand to follow. "This is amazing how high we can jump mikey." Then he see mikey face turning then is worried "Uh are you okay mikey" Then mikey smile weakly at him then said weakly "Uh.. this is too high donnie." Then donnie remembered and feel guilty and said "Sorry bro, i forgot that your afraid of heights" and mikey smiled "Your good onnie"

 _"Wait, he's afraid of heights." said shocked raph_

 _"When the shredder made mikey in throat eilf tower." said donnie_

They jump down from the big olk tree that mikey loved so much then land softly and walk around to find their friends or enemies to find away to go home

 _"Whoa!?" said surprised raph "You guys look super awesome and badass in those outfits y'all got on donnie."_

 _"Yeah they do. Mikey has a beautiful long tail, with fox ears, and cursed markings on his skin. And you donnie have a sword and shield." said impressed leo_

 _"What were you two doing there while we was fighting the kranng." said raph_

 _"We were trying to go home but we have got separated by klunk, leatherhead and the others friends that we have made in that forest."_

 _"Klunk did she followed us."_

 _"Yes, she want to see who were a fighting every other night."_

 _"Smart cat"_

Mikey ears move then stop donnie from going further as three shruiken knifes missed them as it hit the tree. "Wow thanks mikey" said donnie and mikey replied with "Your welcome donnie"

 _"Nice save." said raph_

They look at to see who threw that to see it was kiari wearing an assassin jumpsuit, she smirks at the two then run away as they got serious and they both followed her trying to catch her from leaving

 _"Why are you two chasing her for." said leo_

 _"They we're the one that had captured mikey and i then brought us there." said donnie_

 _"Who's they ow" said confused leo as raph slapped him upside the head and yelled "It's the shredder, kairi and his henchmen you idiot!"_

Mikey look and nod at donnie! "Go get her."

Donnie smirks then runs full speed! "Gotcha lil bro." Mikey follows after them, as donnie try to attack and strike kairi with his sword but missed when kairi jumped kicked donnie to the tree as he caught his balanced then run again with mikey and donnie after her tail. Kairi and mikey jumped over and under the tree as donnie uses his shield to go through the tree like it is nothing shocking his older brothers as mikey run on all four then start running like a panther and a cheetah as kairi dodge his strikes and blows except for donnie that was behind her striking her cheek. Then kairi run passed the tree nod at someone beside it and to see it was the shredder who smirked at his daughter nodded then hit donnie with his sword bumping and hitting mikey separating them. Donnie was about to grab his sword but a foot was on it as he looked up to see dogpound on it shrugged his shoulders and look at his master that was about to strike mikey in a midair jump as mikey woke up rubbing his head in pain "Ow, that hurt so bad."

Donnie eyes widen and gasp got up then run to him! "MIKEY LOOK OUT!"

 _Raph and Leo eyes widen in shocked! "Mikey."_

"Huh" said mikey he looked up in shocked cover himself

"Diiiiiiiiie!" sais angry shredder

Donnie pushed his baby brother out of the way to protect his only baby brother mikey as mikey looks at donnie who is bleeding from his head, shoulder and side as shredder step on him taking the weapon out of his shield as he and dogpound look at mikey evilly

"Donn...Donnie-san. Wake up! D..." said shocked and sad mikey then he see donnie weakly open his eyes and said "Run baby bro..brother don't look back."

 _"That's why you have stitches on your left shoulder don." said raph_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And it was nice that you protected mikey from that attack of the shredder." said leo_

 _"Yeah I'll give my life to save mikey._

 _"And april." raph said as he was hit upside the head by donnie. "Ow"_

 _Donnie hit raph in the head! "Shut up."_

 _"Well it's true bro." said raph_

"Grrrrrrr hurt my big brother you must pay!" said mikey as he got angry his eyes bright orange and smirks then runs away super fast then quickly looking back as shredder roar in anger as he said "Raaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggh! Get back here little mutant. Come minion! said shredder as he and dogpound chase after him

 _"Hahaha go mikey go." said raph_

 _"He super fast." said leo_

Mikey running faster had barely missed the sword that was throwned into a tree missing the hair of his ears. Then he run to the clear of the forest then all of a sudden his hand got caught by vines then he was about to get his hand free the other hand is caught, looking up to see tigerclaw walking up to him but dogpound bump into him trying to hit mikey but it was blocked by a smoke bomb. Then the smoke cleared up to see klunk, ceasar, mikio, kryton and andre protecting there mikey

Klunk nuzzle mikey hand when he pet her purring softly to his touch and ceaser said "Have they hurt you, young master mikey."

"No, they hurt donnie!" said mikey

"So! Let's avenge him." said ceaser

Five minutes later, mikey had regain consciousness then see the shredder slowly coming for him then he had start running away in a different direction in the forest. Mikey looks back to see nobody yet, then reach and slide to a stop of the edge of the cliff. Then his ears picked up a noise then gasp in shocked while looking back the shredder had found him

"Finally found you runt of the family. You smell so good of fear and goodness to track you down young one. To bad I have to kill you, say your prayers." said grinning shredder

 _"Stay away from mikey." said oldest brothers_

 _"Calm down guys, he didn't hurt him keep watching._

Once they did, the shredder walks then run at him with weapon drawn, he was about to strike when up in the sky a bright yellow and white aria strucked and shined down on him knocking him down to the ground. Mikey uncovered his eyes he look behind the tree and happy and shocked that his big brother donnie has finally fully healed taking his breath panting hard lowering his long golden sword

"Y...you're tur..turn baby bro...ther." donnie panting heavily and mikey smile that donnie is okay and he nod at him then look at the shredder! Shredder has gotten up and was about to strike mikey but mikey got to him first with blue energy balls then shredder is hit in the chest and stomach by an invisible figure then it turns visible to see it was mikey's pet klunk growling at him for touching his mikey klunk growled demonly "Grrr" Shredder take his paws out if his chest and stomach then hit him hard sending klunk to a tree then look at mikey shocked, "Oh no!"

"Your going to pay shredder" said angry mikey as jump up as seven tails growing and three electric balls appear in his hands eyes glowing darkly as shredder awed in amazement "You hurt my cat klunk and wounded by big brother donnie."

 _"Whoa! I never seen baby bro getting this serious and angry like that before. I love this side of him i love it." said raph_

 _"Uh... about that..." donnie was interrupted by leo_

 _"Yeah Don. How long has he been holding all that anger from." said leo_

 _"Don't be mad, since he was three years old." said donnie_

 _"Whhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaat!" yelling raph and leo as donnie covered his ears! "THREE YEARS OLD AND HE'S SIXTEEN YEARS OLD. HE'S BEEN HOLDING IN HIS ANGER SINCE FOURTEEN YEARS HOW IN THE WORLD DID HE MANAGE THAT ALL THAT POWER."_

 _Donnie smirks and said! "With a little help with his mind and master splinter."_

 _"His true self." leo said_

 _"Awesome." said raph_

 _"I know right." said donnie_

Shredder eyes widen in horror, when mikey disappeared and appeared right infront of him hitting him thirteen times then weakly look up to see mikey twist his body then destroyed his body with sonic ball as klunk regain consciousness and walk over to the two

Mikey panting and look up to see donnie with his hand out and he grabbed it. Donnie help mikey up by grabbing his hand and said "You did awesome, baby brother. I proud of you." Mikey smile look at the crystal isle "Home-world.. we are going back home," he scratching klunk ears "Hey girl." Klunk purrs at mikey touch 'meow'

Donnie smile at the two "Make her sit mikey!" Mikey giggle, " okay bro!" Then he speak native tongue as klunk sit at his command and mikey gave her two treats in his belt!

 _"Why is mikey talking like that." said confused leo_

 _"_ _In that world, he talks in a language that we don't know yet except for master splinter. For some typical and unknown reason klunk, master splinter and leatherhead understands what he's saying in that weird language." said donnie_

 _"The cat understand what language he's talking about." said raph_

 _"Yeah she can. He stop klunk from going into my lab to play with my experiments and lab equipment." said donnie_

 _"And told klunk to stop scratching me, my punching bag and my gear."_

 _"And as well to stop messing with me while I was meditating."_

 _"Well that explains a lot." said donnie_

"It's so pretty" said mikey walking wobbly then was about to fall but klunk caught him with her tail! "thanks klunky." Klunk meow and straighten mikey up then donnie said "Klunk carry mikey, he use to much power on the shredder" Klunk nod at donnie but mikey reject 'huh'

"I'm fine, big brother reallwaahhh" mikey was about to fall again only to be caught by klunk and sigh then said "Okay I gotta stay off my feet from all that running. You win D, whatever" Donnie smirks! "As always bro. Lets go, guys." Klunk nod at donnie and meow as mikey smiled then sit in klunk's arms. Klunk carry mikey bridal style mikey giggling at klunk fur that it tickles as she and donnie jumped up from the cliff then jump down to the trees below then ran super fast from tree to tree and did backflips

 _"Yall are fast." said raph_

 _"Thanks to mikey's running training we can run faster like mikey but not like him." said donnie_

 _"He has to teach us that" leo said_

"How you holding up mikey." said donnie

"Good" said mikey then he look at klunk ears are perked up and moving each direction and said "negeri klunk inisemaleni."

Klunk nodded! "Wana ikule āwo."

"Donnie stop." said warning mikey and donnie eyes widen and stop at the next tree. "Huh, what's wrong mikey?"

"She heared something and someone is following us."

Donnie eyes narrowed serious! "Okay?" He put his hand on the tree and eyes glowed then smile. "Were clear and safe, it's leatherhead."

"Really." said happy mikey then they hear an loud booming voice "WICKED." Then donnie and mikey smiled. "There he is now"

 _"I really want to see what"s he wearing." said curious raph_

 _"Well your in for a surprise." said donnie_

Then they see trees coming down one by one

"Did you guys really forgot about me... i don't want to be stuck in here yow." said Lh. They gasp to see leatherhead a human: He's 6"2 wearing two earring on his left ear, wearing a black blazer t-shirt and kahai pants, with chains around it and behind him is an axe that's huge as an tree with diamonds that has mikey's name on it

 _"Why is mikey's name on his weapon" said leo_

 _"In that world mikey creates weapons and i create shields and armor"_

 _"Whoa so cool"_

"Whoops sorry lh." said donnie

"Your good my friend," leatherhead said and he see mikey in klunk arms, "Did you used to much power, and are you okay friend Michelangelo." said worried lh

"I'm fine leatherhead and yes i did shredder hurt donnie while trying to protect me." said mikey

"Glad that you three came out of alive, now let's go an-" Leatherhead smell something then look at donnie. "Donnie your bleeding on your shoulder."

"It's fine."

"No it's not it will get infected, got to treat it now."

"There's no point in winning onnie."

"Okay."

They land on the ground and found black ants and told donnie to sit on the ground then mikey spoke to the ants as they nodded and lined up as lh and mikey grabbed an ant

"This is going to hurt a bit donnie." said mikey as he put the ant on the wound

"What do you mean Aaaaaaaagh that hurt."

"Told you donatello."

"What are you ow, putting on me goddamn it."

"Black ants." said leatherhead as he put another ant on his shoulder and one in his mouth. "And they are good protein as well."

"And they don't cause no infection when your wound opens up they close it back." said mikey


End file.
